


那个黑帮头头

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	那个黑帮头头

那个黑帮头头 2

———————————————

孟子坤惊得说不出话来，一股羞耻感油然而生，还没等他回绝，就被周震南抢了话。

“忠犬，懂吗？不是看门狗，不是蠢二哈，不是那种大街上随便溜的垃圾。”

“那不还是狗吗，我可不要。”

小孩被拒绝也不生气，只是笑盈盈的倚靠在转椅上转了几圈。

“子坤啊，我当时看中的是你的眼神，你知道吗？不是怪物一样的战斗力，而是被鲜血染红的怒气、充斥着倔强的眼睛。”

周震南说的话没头没尾，孟子坤明白小孩不会白白放走他，只得默不作声听着小孩审判。

“现在呢，我能从你的视线中读出一种欲望，是男人都有的xing欲，我相信你自己比我清楚。”

孟子坤的内心被窥读，他越发觉得小孩很可怕，不是那个奶白团子，不是那个胆小的孩子，不是那个人人都亲昵地叫“哥”的周震南。

他不认识这个周震南，这是一只能将人心玩弄于股掌之中的野兽。

“说吧，要么戴项圈，要么拿走这把匕首，在我面前自行了断。”

小孩从柜子里掏出一条精致的锁骨链和一把刺刀。孟子坤观察那条项圈好一阵子，中心还银晃晃的挂着个字母“V”，两侧是镶着花边的黑色布料，要是放在商店里真的有人会主动带上去买。可现在它象征着一份耻辱，一份失去自由的铁证。

它会如同枷锁般限制孟子坤，直到周震南这个主子玩腻了，随时会把他抛开。

孟子坤开始犹豫另一样东西，小匕首。它尖锐的刀锋灼伤了他的眼。

生与死，怎么选择？

周震南就这么看着他，偶尔把玩自己的手指，小孩爱极了这种场面，他也等待着孟子坤的抉择。

“快点哦，不然我就帮你挑了。”

孟子坤攥紧拳头还是没有动，他硬生生要被逼出汗水来，周震南直起身上前，凑近他说：“怎么，是项圈不好看，还是小刀不能致命啊？”

他终于伸出手要去拿桌上的东西，周震南见他要碰向锁骨链时，笑得很开心，像个打赌赌赢了的孩子一般。

“对，就是它，拿走它，以新的身份活下去......”

小孩靠在他的身上，沐浴露的清香钻入孟子坤的鼻腔里。他一直在想，为什么这个散发着奶味的孩子会这么残忍，他的人生经历过什么？

正当孟子坤的手逐渐要触碰到项圈时，他突然换了方向握住一旁的小刀向周震南刺去。小孩意料之外的没躲开，在距离胸口处一厘米的地方，孟子坤停住了手。

小孩笑得更欢了，他在孟子坤面前站的笔直，丝毫没有动的迹象。孟子坤疑惑不解，但更是无法下的去手了，问他为什么不躲开。

“躲开？那是你该考虑的事。”

说时迟那是快，就在此时赵天宇一脚踹开了门，见到个场景上去就踢翻了孟子坤手上的刀，把他打倒在地上，然后赶忙把周震南圈在怀里，又担心又害怕的给他检查身子，急得嘴都直哆嗦。

“天宇，我好着呢，你别担心，你别......”

小孩忙去安慰他，却撞上赵天宇充满怒火的瞳孔。他变得有些害怕，搂住赵天宇的腰小声道歉：“对不起嘛，不该让你担心。”

赵天宇在小孩身上细细查了一遍，确认没有伤口后，便冷下脸不去看周震南，对着倒在地上的孟子坤又踹了一脚。

“说！你来这里到底有什么目的！”

是自己粗心大意了，怎么可能放个外来人与周震南独处，他总感到一阵心慌，上五楼听到小孩的笑声时突然觉得大事不好，打开门却发现是这幅景象。

他行动比脑子还快，冲上去就制服的孟子坤。赵天宇现在不想理会这个小孩，他要让小孩自己意识到错误。

“我......”

孟子坤强撑着地板坐起来，伤口应该破裂了，衣服前头开始泛红。他一时不知道说什么好，只是疼得紧咬牙冠冒虚汗。

“天宇，我就考考他，不怪他啦，你看看我、看看我嘛。”

小孩捡起地上的刀在赵天宇面前晃了晃，用葱白的指尖在刀尖处怼了怼，那刀片竟然自己往回缩，原来是把高仿的伸缩刀，惊呆了地上的孟子坤。

“那也不行，你忘了我是怎么用伸缩刀砍人的了吗？”

周震南尴尬的笑笑，他记得某天晚上睡觉，碰巧遭到小偷袭击，应该不止是单纯的入室抢劫。小孩还没睁眼，那歹徒到先吃了赵天宇一击爆拳，而后又被一刀刺穿了右手掌心，干净利落快准狠。小偷被打趴在地上嚎叫，赵天宇怕吵到小孩睡觉，果断把他从五楼扔下去，然后用电话叫醒楼层低的兄弟们，把那个小偷连夜送往派出所。

盗贼被摔得半死不活，手上还插着把刀，等警方要给他处理上口时，才发现这是把伸缩刀！竟能有这样大的杀伤力，吓得一旁的护士说不出话来。之后赵天宇也去局子打官司了，以正当防卫为理由当场释放。

周震南那晚是醒了的，赵天宇就睡在自己身边，有一点点风吹草动他都知道。可他就是装睡，就是悄悄眯着眼睛偷看他的赵老师有多么帅气，就是假装什么都不知道，事后惊讶又感激的亲亲赵天宇的唇，对他的功力赞赏一番。

记忆追随到现在，周震南全然感觉孟子坤是个白菜，从他不敢对自己下手的这一举动更加确信了他是个爱憎分明的白菜。他搂着赵天宇的腰，让他放过孟子坤，这次只是玩玩。

不过这个“玩玩”给孟子坤造成挺大的伤害。

赵天宇黑着脸，警告孟子坤不许动周震南一根头发丝，要不是看你的刀没碰上阿南，我赵天宇早就送你归西了。

孟子坤现在还是又懵又无辜，他本来是想吓吓小孩，可哪想到小孩的举动反倒把他吓到了，坐在地上委屈的不说话。

其实是疼的说不出话。

赵天宇刚要问孟子坤话，周震南就叫人把孟子坤抬下去了。他哄着赵天宇，说他找孟子坤就是考验一下他的反应能力，他既没有臣服也没有自行了断，而是去尝试与选择题的选项做斗争。赵天宇什么都没说，像是在压抑什么情绪。小孩见状只好去无章地吻赵天宇，哪里都啃几口，发出软软的道歉声。

“天宇∼天宇我错了嘛，原谅我好不好，天宇∼”

赵天宇一下子把小孩打橫抱起，将他抵在办公桌上掰开双腿，手狠狠掐住小孩的腿肉。

“天宇，别，刚才不是刚来过两次的吗......”

“现在你将得到应有的惩罚，不是说玩玩吗？今天我就陪你玩个够。”

————————————————————

孟子坤很狼狈的躺在卧室里，吕泽州在一旁想问还不敢问，只能安慰他说你除了伤口有些开裂，不都好好的吗，要是我都不敢去南哥的地盘。

孟子坤问他，周震南有特殊癖好没，假如说让人带锁骨链啥的。

吕泽州认真思索了会儿，说没有，南哥除了喜欢和赵天宇在一起，就真的没什么与常人不同了。

刚才发生的事现在都历历在目，孟子坤不恨周震南和赵天宇，他相信天下没有免费的午餐，小孩肯定不会养个闲人，刚才那关就当面试了。赵天宇应该在开门的一瞬间不知情，接下来的举动只是单纯的保护爱人，这都再正常不过了。

难道自己要上去道歉吗？

孟子坤当场打消那个念头，道歉干啥，自己又没做错，道个屁。

吕泽州在他床头柜上放碗白粥，让他早点喝完，就匆匆离开了。孟子坤端起碗抿了一小口，软糯的口感顺着食道往下流。他想起穿着浴袍的周震南，那个笑起来很好看的小男孩，就情不自禁的出了神。

虽然他的神态与方才孟子坤眼前的小怪物截然不同，可是当他搂住赵天宇软软的撒娇，又仿佛被掉了包，变脸比翻书还快。

想去看看他，但又不敢去，很纠结。

孟子坤咕咚咕咚喝了一大碗粥，决定闭目养神一阵子，醒了再说！

年轻人的身体素质就是强，没多久他就陷入梦乡中。

另一边的周震南就不太好过了。赵天宇把他的腰掐到泛红，肉从他指缝间露出来。他被摁在桌子上抬起腰，被迫迎合赵天宇的进攻。

“啊......恩！天、天宇.......”

小孩被顶弄的说不出一句完整话，眼尾染上了通红的情欲色彩。他的敏感点不断被赵天宇特殊照顾，哭的嗓子沙哑。

“天宇不要了......呜呜......”

周震南刚发泄过好几次，零零散散的已经射不出东西了。可赵天宇还是精力旺盛，大张大合的cao干着他，嘴里嘟囔着荤话，小孩被快感折磨的浑身战栗。

“恩......天宇、天宇我错了......别、呜呜......”

赵天宇粗暴地吻上小孩喋喋不休的小嘴，周震南只能把话堵回嗓子里，边哭边做着那些没有用的挣扎。

赵天宇再一次在周震南的体内释放了。他就着这个插入的姿势，抱起小孩推开门前往浴室。jing液被赵天宇的下体堵住，顺着赵天宇的紧身裤要往下流。周震南哭的失去了知觉，昏睡过去。

————————————————————

等孟子坤睡饱时，已经是傍晚了。他想了半天还是觉得要去看看周震南，应该问明白自己以后的何去何从。

他没来得及记住吕泽州的房间号，只能硬着头皮敲敲隔壁卧室的门。屋里的人打开门，很友善的朝他点点头。

“兄弟，去五楼找谁要申请啊。”

那人迟疑了一会儿，隔着门缝上下打量孟子坤一会儿，甩下一句“你想去就直接去。”就关上房门。

孟子坤斟酌一会儿，还是决定再问问。可他敲了许多屋门都没有回应，只得硬着头皮去上电梯。

前不久来过的五楼，一片景象都很熟悉。只是他心中多了一份慌乱。

他试着去寻找周震南的所在地。孟子坤不敢保证小孩一定在五楼，直觉却告诉他今天会发生些什么。

他听到了哗啦啦的水声，便悄悄朝源头走去。原来是浴室，门虚掩着。孟子坤偷瞄了一眼，瞳孔突然收缩了一下。里面香艳的一幕彻底惊呆了他。

小孩的背部正好直对他的视线，赵天宇如同衣冠禽兽一般，让周震南以骑乘的姿势一丝不挂地坐在他身上，狠命上下抽送。

被折磨一下午的小孩明显没了力气，软绵绵的搂住赵天宇的脖子，呻吟娇而小，几乎要被花洒喷出的水盖掉。

是的，他亲眼目睹了黑帮老大在赵天宇身下哭得泣不成声，浑身斑斑点点的吻痕，可怜的不成样子。

无情残酷的街霸被一个男人操到说不出话来，传出去让外人听见谁会信。

孟子坤知道自己现在必须停止偷窥行为，可他的腿像生根了一样挪不开，透着门缝目不转睛地盯着小孩诱人的身体。

太色情了，他想。

这样的尤物，孟子坤心生一种强有力的嫉妒感，是单纯的对小孩早熟的肉体感兴趣？应该吧，都无所谓了。

他原地站了好久好久，猛然回过神来，匆匆逃离了现场。孟子坤尽量保持很小声的行动，直到进了电梯才把悬着的心放下。

他回到一楼食堂想吃个晚饭，正巧遇到了自己隔壁屋的那个冷眼男。不过这会他的态度好了不少，主动跟孟子坤打了声招呼。

“我是任豪，刚才在屋子里忙了些事儿，心态不好，抱歉。”

孟子坤赶忙摇头笑着说没事，俩人就一起去打饭，一同吃饭，最后还一起回了房间，只是说话的次数不多，两人加在一起五十句不到。

晚上九点多，孟子坤下午眯过一会，此时还睡不着。他满脑子都是周震南娇柔的背影，放荡的叫声，布满殷红的身躯......

靠，他硬了。

还好刚刚问了任豪公用澡堂在哪里。他打开大衣柜翻出准备好的换洗衣物，一路小跑来到了男澡堂。他趁现在没有人，拉开灯赶忙溜进去，匆匆找了个隐秘的角落洗着澡，顺带发泄自己的欲望。

手活他不常给自己做，但一想到小孩刚才那幅景象，手法就像开窍般的灵活许多，二十多分钟后，他洗完了这个战斗澡，感到浑身舒畅，大摇大摆的回了卧室。

打炮能助眠，孟子坤可算感到了脑袋沉甸甸的失重感，渐渐入眠。

———————TBC———————


End file.
